The Complete Works of The Wiggles
The Complete Works of The Wiggles is a 57/49-album box set by Australian children's music group The Wiggles, released on December 24, 2019. Packaging The set is housed in a box that is decorated with images from all eras of The Wiggles. It also comes with "a 100-page book including a treasure trove of unseen photos and memorabilia." Release A pre-order for the set was released on July 2, 2019 via Pledge Music, almost five months ahead of its release. Fans were able to choose between three versions of the set: one featuring all the albums on vinyl, another featuring albums on cassette, and the other featuring albums on CD. The CD version will feature double-sided discs, one album per side, due to the amount of albums the group has made. The LP version marks the first time that all of the group's main albums appear in a vinyl format, and the cassette version marks the first time that the group's main albums from 2005 to 2019 appear in cassette format North America version On the same day as the Australian release, a version of the compilation was released in North America by Hollywood Records containing only 49 albums, some of which were exclusive to the region. Contents The Complete Works of The Wiggles ''collects all of the group's 56 studio albums, ranging from their 1991 debut ''The Wiggles, to their 2019 studio release Party Time!. The songs that are featured in this collection have all been remastered. The fifty-seventh, Obscure Oddities, is a bonus album composed of new and unreleased content. The North American version started off with Let's Wiggle ''instead, as it was the first Wiggles album in the region. It also only has 49 albums in it. ''The Wiggles (1991) # "Get Ready to Wiggle" (J Field/M Cook/J Fatt/G Page) 1:57 # "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" (G Page/A Field) 1:46 # "Dorothy The Dinosaur" (M Cook/J Field) 2:21 # "Mischief the Monkey" (P Wilcher) 0:42 # "Lavenders Blue" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 1:29 # "Glub Glub Train" (Spoken) (A Field) 0:16 # "Archie's Theme" (P Wilcher) 0:19 # "Montezuma" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 0:29 # "Archie's Theme" (Reprise) (P Wilcher) 0:19 # "Ducky Ducky" (Spoken) (G Page/A Field) 0:13 # "A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go" (Trad /Arr: The Wiggles) 3:36 # "Maranoa Lullaby" (Trad /Arr: The Wiggles) 2:02 # "Stars" (Spoken) (A Field/P Wilcher) 0:07 # "Star Lullaby" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 2:02 # "Okki Tokki Unga" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 1:53 # "O Epoe Tooki Tooki" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 1:34 # "Vini Vini" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 0:53 # "Spot the Dalmatian" (A Field/J Field) 2:22 # "Johnny Works With One Hammer" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 0:45 # "The Man In The Moon" (Spoken) (P Wilcher) 0:18 # "This Old Man" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 2:31 # "Suo Gan" (Trad/Arr: The Wiggles) 1:43 # "Wind" (A Field) 0:14 # "Joseph John's Lullaby" (Brahms/P Wilcher/Arr: P Wilcher) 1:14 # "Desert Dreaming" (Spoken) (A Field/P Wilcher) 1:49 # "Get Ready To Wiggle" (Reprise) (J Field/M Cook/J Fatt/G Page) 1:54 Here Comes a Song ''(1992) #"We're All Friends" (A. Field) '''1:51' #"Little Brown Ant" (A. Field) 1:04 #"I Knew a Cricket" (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page) 0:16 #"Uncle Noah's Ark" (Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt) 2:26 #"Dorothy's Birthday Party" (M. Cook) 2:25 #"Bert the Wombat" (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page) 0:11 #"Here Comes a Bear" (A. Field/G. Page) 1:22 #"Henry the Octopus" (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field) 1:42 #"Poesje Mauw" (Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt English translation G. Page) 1:00 #"I Love It When It Rains" (M. Cook) 1:11 #"Three Animals" (A. Field/G. Page) 1:36 #"Sing a Song of Polly" (Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt) 1:05 #"Come And Sail The Sea" (A. Field/G. Page) 1:28 #"A Pirate's Life" (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page) 0:21 #"Bound For South Australia" (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page) 1:20 #"The Gypsy Rover" (Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page) 2:10 #"A Family Song" (A. Field) 2:05 #"Daniel and Molly" (A. Field) 2:07 #"I Look In The Mirror" (G. Page) 1:43 #"Fire Engines" (A. Field) 0:43 #"Dungley Wobble" (J. Fatt/A. Field) 1:00 #"Lechoo Yeladim" (Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt) 1:32 #"Dancing Ride" (A. Field/G. Page) 2:03 #"Whenever I Hear This Music" (M. Cook/J. Fatt) 1:11 #"Tidy Up Song" (J. Fatt/G. Page) 1:54 #"Fly Through the Air" (A. Field/G. Page) 1:14 #"The Magic Kindy" (J. Fatt/A. Field) 1:29 #"Rainy Day" (M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt) 0:17 #"Glush Swish Mush Nump" (M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt) 0:21 #"It's Been Raining All Day" (M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt) 0:17 #"The Dreaming Song" (A. Field/J. Field) 1:40 #"The Lion and the Unicorn" (Trad. Arr. Cook /Field/Page/Fatt) 1:47 #"Mitten the Kitten" (A. Field) 0:59 Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate ''(1993) # '''Story': Meet Captain Feathersword And His Friends Song: Captain Feathersword - 3:33 # Story: The Storm Songs: (a) Wind, Rain And The Sea (b) Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea - 5:51 # Story: Captain Feathersword's Buried Treasure Song: Treasure Chest - 7:07 # Story: The Day Penelope, Raj And Imran Surprised Captain Feathersword Songs: (a) We're Playing A Trick On The Captain (b) Have A Happy Birthday - 6:14 Yummy Yummy ''(1994/1999 (US)) Australian tracklist # "Hot Potato" (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) '''1:14' # "Shaky Shaky" 1:26 # "Fruit Salad Intro" (spoken) 0:14 # "Fruit Salad" 2:28 # "Willaby Wallaby Woo" (R Pike) 1:34 # "Come On Let's Jump" 0:41 # "Walk" 1:19 # "Fais Do Do" 1:20 # "Ponies" 0:56 # "The Monkey Dance" (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 2:01 # "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 2:25 # "Shake Your Sillies Out" (B & B Simpson) 1:37 # "Numbers Joke" (spoken) 0:16 # "Numbers Rhumba" (D. Walden, Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 1:59 # "Would You Giggle" 0:43 # "Food Poem" (spoken) 0:15 # "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" 1:55 # "Butterflies Flit" (M. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 0:38 # "Where Is Thumbkin?" 3:14 # "Veil" 0:48 # "Yawn Yawn Yawn" 1:39 US tracklist # Hot Potato (New recording from 1998) - 1:17 # Shaky Shaky - 1:21 # Fruit Salad Intro (Dialogue) - 0:11 # Fruit Salad - 2:26 # Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate) - 1:10 # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (New recording, used in TV Series 2) - 0:52 # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (from Toot Toot) - 1:21 # Willaby Wallaby Woo - 1:32 # Come On Let's Jump - 0:37 # Walk - 1:14 # Fais Do Do - 1:15 # Ponies - 0:52 # The Monkey Dance (New recording from 1998) - 1:42 # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (New recording from 1998) - 2:07 # Shake Your Sillies Out - 1:34 # Numbers Joke (Dialogue) - 0:11 # Numbers Rhumba (New recording from 1998) - 1:47 # Would You Giggle - 0:40 # Food Poem (Dialogue) - 0:10 # Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - 1:51 # The Chase (Instrumental) (not on an Australian album) - 3:55 # Butterflies Flit - 0:33 # Where Is Thumbkin - 3:11 # Veil - 0:44 # Yawn Yawn Yawn - 1:37 Big Red Car ''(1995)/''Dance Party ''(2001) # "Wags the Dog" (J.Field, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) '''2:42' # "Henry's Dance" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 1:51 # "Five Little Joeys" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 1:48 # "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 1:34 # "Di Dicki Do Dum" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 1:33 # "Cows" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:20 # "I'm a Cow" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:31 # "Bouncing Ball" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:13 # "Brown Girl In The Ring" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J. Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 1:35 # "Dorothy's Dance Party" (J.Field) 2:15 # "The Four Presents" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 2:39 # "My Holiday At The Beach" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:10 # "On Your Holiday" (M.Perry) 1:33 '(not on a US album) # "Teddy Bear Hug" (Raffi, Simpson) '''1:55 '(not on a US album) # "Big Red Car" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) '''1:49 # "My Hat" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:08 # "Hat On My Head" (J.Field, A.Field) 1:11 # "Here We Go Dorothy" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 2:41 # "Do the Flap" (J.Field, T.Henry, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 2:26 # "Pufferbillies" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:40 # "Joanie" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:47 # "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 2:12 # "My New Shoes" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:42 # "I Am A Dancer" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:58 # "Look At Baby" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:09 # "Georgia's Song" (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:43 # "Sanctissima" (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) 0:45 Wake Up Jeff! ''(1996/2000 (US)) # "We Like To Say Hello" '''1:54' # "Henry's Underwater Big Band" 2:27 # "Statue" - 0:06 # "Everybody Is Clever" 1:59 '''(not on a US album) # "Swim, Swim, Swim" '''0:06 # "Having Fun At The Beach" 1:42 # "Food Wish" 0:14 # "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" 1:17 # "Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar" 1:40 # "Guess What?" 1:41 # "Wake Up Jeff!" 1:22 # "A Frog Went A Walking" 1:25 # "Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" 1:49 # "Take A Trip Out On The Sea" 1:05 # "Romp Bomp A Stomp" 1:24 # "Whales" 0:06 # "Baby Baluga" 2:23 '(not on a US album) # "Chu-Lu-Lu" '''0:51 '(not on a US album) # "Name Game" '''1:01 # "I Can Do So Many Things" 1:31 # "Wave To Wags" 1:38 # "House On The Hillside" 1:12 # "Havenu Shalom Alechem" 1:08 # "Quacking Sounds" 0:07 # "Five Little Ducks" 1:56 # "Windmills" 0:58 # "Pipers Waltz" 1:26 Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996/2000 (US)) # "Have a Very Merry Christmas" (J Field) - 0:31 # "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick) - 2:14 # "With a Shiny Red Nose" - 0:07 # "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer" (Marks, Warner Chappell - 1:56 # "If You See Santa" - 0:11 # "Go Santa Go" (J Field) - 1:51 # "Ding Dong Merrily on High" - 1:29 # "Shepherds" - 0:11 # "Christmas Star" - 0:28 # "Unto Us, This Holy Night" (J Field) - 2:05 # "Felice Navidad" (J Feliciano, BMG) - 2:20 # "Peace and Joy to Everyone" - 0:05 # "Jingle Bells" - 1:53 # "Christmas Picnic" - 2:21 # "Lets Clap Hands for Santa Claus" - 1:32 # "Breebop Poem" - 0:08 # "Henrys Christmas Dance" - 1:36 # "Jeffs Christmas Tune" - 2:00 # "Pirate Food Poem" - 0:11 # "It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword" - 1:56 # "Away in a Manger" - 1:03 # "Wags Ate the Rags" - 0:07 # "Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" - 1:28 # "Reindeer Express" - 2:03 # "Silent Night" - 3:00 # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" - 0:26 The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack ''(1997)/''Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie ''(2003) # "Hey There Wally" '''1:45' # "Dorothy Would You Like To Dance" 1:38 # "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist" 1:35 # "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" 1:25 # "We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental)" 0:34 # "Quack Quack" 1:56 # "Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea" 1:57 # "Boom Boom" 1:45 # "Mrs Bingles Theme" 1:37 # "Tap Wags" 1:16 # "Ballerina, Ballerina" 1:29 # "Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" 2:38 # "Hot Potato (Young Wiggles)" 1:18 # "Romp Bomp A Stomp" 1:24 # "I'm a Cow" 0:30 # "Nya Nya Nya" 1:46 # "Wally's Dream Music" 1:11 # "Magic Club Music" 1:37 # "Hey There Wally (Instrumental)" 2:20 # "Let's Have A Party (Instrumental)" 2:33 # "Let's Have A Party" 2:35 # "Wiggly Medley" 3:15 "Dorothy Would You Like To Dance With Me" • "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" • "Hot Potato" • "It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword" • "Fruit Salad" • "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" • "Quack Quack" # "Wigglemix" 3:32 "It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword" • "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" • "Fruit Salad" Toot Toot! ''(1998/2000 (US)) # "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) '''2:22' # "Look Both Ways" J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) 1:42 # "Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:24 # "Food Poem" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 0:12 # "Food Food Food" (Oh How I Love My Food)" (J.Field) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:08 # "John Bradlelum" (Trad, Arr The Wiggles) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:14 # "Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 0:56 # "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" (J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:13 # "Bathtime" Raffi (Homeland) 2:09 (not on a US album) # "Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:00 # "Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes" (Trad, Arr The Wiggles) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:23 # "Silver Bells That Ring In The Night" (Madden / Wenrich) (Alberts) 2:12 (not on a US album) # "Zardo Zap" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:41 # "Henry the Octopus" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field) (EMI) 1:26 # "Move Your Arms Like Henry" (P.Field) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:49 # "Do the Wiggle Groove" (J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:18 # "Balla Balla Intro" 0:15 # "Balla Balla Bambina" - (A Rinaldi) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:10 # "I Climb Ten Stairs" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:13 # "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:22 # "Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:04 # "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:55 # "Rocket" - (M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:50 # "Officer Beaple's Dance" (D.Lindsay/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page) (Wiggly Tunes) 1:41 # "Let's Have A Ceili" (D.Lindsay) (Wiggly Tunes) 2:04 It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! ''(2000/2002 (US)) # "In The Wiggles' World" - '''1:11' # "Here Come The Wiggles" - 2:54 # "In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride" - 1:48 # "Let's meet Slim Dusty (spoken intro)" - 0:17 # "I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy" featuring Slim Dusty - 2:32 # "Let's meet Christine Anu (spoken intro)" - 0:27 # "Taba Naba" featuring Christine Anu - 1:53 # "Let's meet Rolf Harris (spoken intro)" - 0:29 # "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" featuring Rolf Harris - 1:38 # "Let's meet Kamahl" (spoken intro) - 0:15 # "Sing With Me" featuring Kamahl - 2:17 # "Let's meet Human Nature (spoken intro)" - 0:44 # "One Little Coyote" featuring Human Nature - 4:57 # "Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing" - 2:38 # "Another Cuppa" - 2:47 # "Let's meet Tim Finn (spoken intro)" - 0:23 # "Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version)" featuring Tim Finn - 2:50 # "Blow Me Down" - 2:00 # "Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car)" - 2:09 # "Porcupine Pie" - 1:49 # "Let's meet Jimmy Little (spoken intro)" - 0:32 # "MorningTown Ride" featuring Jimmy Little - 2:29 # "Intro to Haru Ga Kita (spoken intro)" - 0:55 # "Haru Ga Kita" featuring Atsuko Arai - 1:20 Yule Be Wiggling ''(2000/2001 (US)) # "Yule Be Wiggling" - Intro - '''0:12' # "Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day" - 2:45 # "Here Come The Reindeer Intro" - 0:11 # "Here Come The Reindeer" - 1:44 # "And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning Intro" - 0:15 # "And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning" - 2:13 # "Murray's Christmas Samba Intro" - 0:32 # "Murray's Christmas Samba" - 1:31 # "Jimmy The Elf" - 1:21 # "The Little Drummer Boy" - 2:46 # "Christmas Around The World Intro" - 0:07 # "Christmas Around The World" - 2:23 # "Wags Loves To Shake Shake Intro" - 0:09 # "Wags Loves To Shake Shake" - 2:10 # "Doing a Dance" - 1:36 # "Curoo Curoo Intro" - 1:37 # "Curoo Curoo" - 3:00 # "Christmas Polka" - 2:08 # "Decorate The Tree" - 2:51 # "Yule Be Wiggling" - 1:27 # "Greg's Christmas Poem" - 0:07 # "A Scottish Christmas" - 1:44 # "Angels We Have Heard On High" - 2:10 # "Jeff's Snooze Poem" - 0:10 # "The First Noel" - 2:48 # "The Wiggles Christmas Wish" - 0:16 Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (2001/2002 (US)) # "Wiggly Party Intro" - 0:08 # "Wiggly Party" - 2:00 # "Hoop Dee Doo Intro" - 0:09 # "Hoop Dee Doo" - 2:55 # "Little Children" - 1:43 # "Move Like an Emu Intro" - 0:18 # "Move Like an Emu" - 2:03 # "La Cucaracha Intro" - 1:02 # "La Cucaracha" - 2:02 # "Captain's Magic Buttons" - 2:17 # "Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur)" - 1:35 # "Play Your Guitar With Murray" - 1:48 # "Marie's Wedding Intro" - 0:15 # "Marie's Wedding" - 2:13 # "Zoological Gardens Intro" - 1:03 # "Zoological Gardens" - 1:51 # "Swim Henry Swim" - 1:45 # "Wiggle Hula" - 2:13 # "Fun on the Farm Intro" - 0:09 # "Fun on the Farm" - 1:32 # "Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Intro" - 0:09 # "Let's Spend a Day at the Beach" - 2:00 # "Caveland" - 2:44 # "Run Around Run Run" - 2:13 # "The Wobbly Dance" - 1:32 More coming soon! Category:Albums Category:The Wiggles albums Category:ABC Music Category:Children's music albu [[Category:Hollywood Records